bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Current Student
Hi, I am a current student at ITT Technical Institute. I am halfway through with my A.A.S. Degree in Electronic Engineering Technology. My main goal upon graduation is to take the CBET exam (Candidate Status). I am very dedicated to reaching my goals, and I also work hard in and out of the classroom. My first question is since I am not in a dedicated BMET program is this going to hurt me when I try to enter the field?? Second, how is ITT tech viewed from an employers standpoint? I have a few friends who graduated from there and have good jobs, I have read the negative things about my school on the net and it has me a little worried. Any information will be greatly appreciated!!!! Thank You, Chris Parker, Redlinetech07@yahoo.com Hi Chris, Glad to see you become a member here. We could sure use another electronic whiz-kid to make the wiki stronger. To respond to your first question, in my opinion a good electrical engineering foundation is a very good for starter for a entry level or BMET I w/o zero experience. Check out the BMET job desciptions listed on the AAMI weblink (http://www.aami.org/resources/BMET/jobdesc.html). Next, my advice for you would definitely increase your chances of success such as: 1. get CBET...this is trying to become the norm in hospitals 2. if you can't become CBET then take some anatomy/physiology and A+ courses 3. volunteer in a BMET shop...learn the ropes (i.e. work order documentation and closeout, imaging and other medical devices, learn the lingo). BMETWIki is a very good source to familiarize you with images of the devices we manage and maintain, clinical applications, and other stuff we're working too. 4. find your local Biomed association and attend meetings/work shops. 5. get a facebook and linked in (type in CBET or Biomedical, etc) account for networking 6. start reading BMET related magazines such as, 24x7, medical dealer, technation, AAMI (BMET association), ACCE (clinical engineer association), ASHE (Facility manager specialist association) Secondly, as long as your degree is accredited (either regional or national) then you'll be okay. Today, there is to much negative hype and too many institutions trying to sell their school as the "gold" standard of education. I believe that the whole person concept to include your knowledge and experience versus a golden pedigree makes the best candidates. Can you troubleshoot (e.g. component level)? can you problem solve? can you use a multimeter/o-scope? can you read schematics? do you know what the base to emitter voltage drop across a transmitter? do you know what cardioversion is? do you know NFPA 99 definition of patient care vicinity? All of these answers can be found in the BMETWiki University (http://bmet.wikia.com/wiki/Biomedical_Engineering_Technology_Portal) I guess what I am really trying to make you understand is 1). congrat's on making the commitment to finish your degree and don't worry about any negative crapola. A positive attitude in this business goes farther than you think so be prepared to talk about school and explained how hard you worked to get where you are now. 2). learn as much as you can from anyone that is willing to take time to mentor you 3). when you land a job work hard to get into any manufacturer schools while you can. I hope this helps! Chris aka BiomedGuy 01:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow!!!! Thank you so much for the great response sir. You have certainly answered my question perfectly. I have been reading books and researching many websites on the CBET exam. I am a member of AAMI and try to utilize every resource that they offer. While I have zero experience in the field, I do however have a strong passion for this field and again I am dedicated to becoming a strong BMET candidate in the future. Thank you so much for your help!!!! # If you are willing to invest a bit more into certification, the CBET Study Group - Spring 2011 is a great source to help you obtain your CBET. I used them to get mine a few years back ($60 Per Person - Individual Registration) and I also learned a lot from them too. The cost of the CBET exam is $315 per person and its a 4 hour test. If you know someone that is a CBET near you and have about 8-10 people also wanting to take the exam then he or she can proctor the exam for you (save you a trip). The exam is 150 questions of which you must get 105 right or 70%, I think that is right. Anyway, here is CABMET link http://www.cabmet.org/cbet_registration%20spring%202011.html. I'd also recommend getting A+ certified too since its becoming popular in our career now too. That's all everyone spoke about at the last AAMI conference in Tampa, FL since the newest trend is we are working with IT folks b/c many devices are networked more and more. If you have any questions feel free to ask. BiomedGuy 03:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC)